


Favors From a Friend

by Harlequin_Law



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Law/pseuds/Harlequin_Law
Summary: Bronwyn is planning something...Zoro however, is completely unaware of her ultimate goal. Not that he's really concerned when good liquor is involved. Luffy's crashing the party and many things will change in one night.





	Favors From a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So, at this point I'm not even sure what prompted this short but I started it several months ago and just got the inspiration to finish it a few days ago. I'm not completely satisfied with it, so any suggestions on making a better are appreciated. Please read and review! Thanks!

Night had descended on the small port side city. A full moon and a sky full of stars looked over the beautiful landscape below. The city center was filled to capacity with people. A petite young woman, periwinkle hair worn in a pixie cut with side swept bangs, and bright crimson colored eyes…gazed over the crowd of people in front of her. Most were either drinking, eating, dancing, or singing. There were people listening to the band play, while others watched contests of skill through card or board games, arm wrestling and various sparring matches. Bronwyn walked around, noticing how the members of the Straw Hat crew each participated in activities that played to their strengths. Usopp and Chopper were dancing around the bonfire in the center...drawing a crowd, while Brook played along with the band. Franky was participating in his third or fourth arm wrestling match, this time up against a guy twice Franky's size. Robin and Nami were paired up playing various games with a deck of Hanafuda and had taken the beli of several people who didn't think a pair of 'cute' girls could be any good at cards. Sanji was showing off his culinary skills by helping out in the kitchen, keeping the food coming to the many hungry people. Bronwyn had seen Luffy earlier stealing food as quickly as Sanji had cooked it...but it seemed that he had wandered off somewhere. Climbing a stack of boxes to get above the crowd, she searched for her primary target.  _Honestly, green hair should not blend in with the crowd so easily._  After searching for a bit, Bronwyn noticed Zoro sitting over by a collection of kegs...why she hadn't looked there first she had no clue. Jumping down, she quickly moved over to where he was located, crouching down behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Roronoa, are you trying to drown yourself in alcohol?", her voice coming out slightly breathless due to her recent sprint through the crowd. "No, it just takes more of this crap to get me drunk is all", came the gruff reply. Bronwyn snorted before she came up with a brilliant idea, "Hey, you should escort me back to my ship."

Zoro glanced over his shoulder at the young woman behind him before he spoke, "Why...don't you know the way?"

Bronwyn's deadpan expression spoke volumes before she replied, "Of course, but at this time of night it would be in the best interests of a delicate flower such as myself to have a strong protector come with me."

It was Zoro's turn to snort, "Did you pull that line out of your ass? I didn't think any part of you was 'delicate', Bryn." She noticed a hint of a blush on his cheeks so she pushed on, "Anyway, if you come with me I can promise you some good company and much better liquor." At the mention of good liquor, Zoro was hooking his arms behind Bronwyn's knees and getting to his feet with her clinging to his back. Bronwyn laughed as she adjusted herself to be more comfortable before Zoro took off towards the docks.

Twenty minutes later; the pair having finally arrived at their destination, Zoro let Bronwyn down before they climbed aboard. Grabbing a few extra bottles of sake, the pair made their way to Bronwyn's personal quarters. Being the only woman on board did have its perks…it didn't hurt that she was the first mate either. They both immediately noticed that the door was ajar and carefully looked inside. Several lamps were burning around the room, lighting up the room nicely. Zoro was the first to notice the pair of sandals sitting in the doorway, which was then followed by what appeared to be a red vest a bit further away, a pair of shorts that had been discarded at the entrance to the bathroom and a familiar straw hat sitting on a nearby table. As Bronwyn followed Zoro's gaze, a voice rang out in the small cabin.

"Ohhh~!

The islands in the south are warm  
And their heads get really hot  
They grow-a pineapples, they grow-a coconuts  
And they're morons!

~Hmmm, hmmmm~ Next verse!

Islands in the north are snowy  
And their heads get really cold  
They're very chilly-chilly, they're very willy-nilly  
And they're idiots!

~Hmmm, hmmmm~ Next verse!

Islands in the east are..."

Bronwyn's indignant cry resounded through the cabin, "Luffy, what the hell are you doing in my bath...in my cabin?"

Luffy's extended neck and head appeared at the door to the bathroom, "Bryn? I'm on your ship? I guess I didn't notice…I could probably use some help getting out of here though. I think I put too much water in the tub."

Zoro shook his head as he picked up Luffy's hat and sat it at the door with his swords before he moved towards the bathroom. Luffy perked up as he saw his swordsman making his way towards him, "Hey Zoro! Why are you here? Did you get lost and end up here too?"

Zoro moved into the small room, shoving a large finger into Luffy's chest, "No, I was invited. Shit, Luffy...did you tell anyone where you were going?"

"Why? I'm the captain. I can do what I want", Luffy responded with a disgruntled look on his face.

Zoro gave an exasperated sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose as he continued, "That's not the point, you dumbass. If no one had showed up here, you could have drowned."

After some slight scuffling, followed by some choice words from Zoro, Luffy's head appeared in the doorway before the rest of him came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He made his way over to the large bed in the middle of the room while Zoro grabbed a bottle and made himself comfortable on a couch in the corner.

Bronwyn moved behind the folding screen in another corner and quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes...a loose fitting shirt with cotton shorts. She grabbed a couple bottles of sake and joined Luffy on the bed. The trio drank and chatted until all that was left was the bottle in Zoro's hand, and he didn't look inclined to share. At this point, all three were sufficiently buzzed and currently arguing over the last bottle.

Bronwyn pointed at the bottle, sitting teasingly upon Zoro's knee, "Come on Roronoa, it's the last bottle!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you and Luffy are a couple of lightweights", Zoro chuckled as the two failed to respond, having each drank two bottles each…while Zoro had twice the empty bottles at his feet.

Bronwyn slid off the bed and glided over to Zoro, practically climbing into his lap, trying to reach the bottle he had raised in the air behind the couch. Zoro was laughing at Bronwyn's attempts before a smirk appeared on her face as she leaned over and bit down on Zoro's earlobe.

"Ow, fuck woman!", Zoro exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around the waist that was leaning over his shoulder. As he stood up, Bronwyn laughed out a sorry, that was not convincing Zoro of her sincerity, "What? Biting is excellent! It's like kissing, except there's a winner." Zoro looked over to Luffy who was stifling a laugh, so the green haired man promptly stalked over and unceremoniously dropped the biter in his lap. The momentum of Bronwyn landing on Luffy ended in a tangle of limbs as they slipped off the bed and crashed onto the wood floor below. Zoro glanced around the side of the bed to see that Bronwyn had landed on her back with Luffy perfectly placed between her legs with his face planted firmly in her chest...ass bare as his towel was lost in the confusion.

"Roronoa, you are such an...ugh, dammit Luffy!" Luffy had started shifting in his spot and his lower regions had rubbed against Bronwyn's as he attempted to rediscover his bearings from the depths of her cleavage. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the display as Luffy started almost grinding into Bronwyn in his attempt to escape her breasts as he panicked over not being able to breathe. Zoro knelt behind Luffy, grabbing the back of his neck, "Calm down and quit floundering like a fish out of water. Put your hands on the floor and lift yourself up." Luffy quickly does as told and takes a couple deep breaths before looking down and realizing exactly where he is, his face turning almost as red as his shirt…while Zoro settled on the couch again.

Bronwyn looks up at Luffy with what he thinks is a mix of frustration and irritation. At this point the lamps have burnt down so that the room is lit by a soft glow. His eyes widen momentarily as she runs her hands across his collarbone to thread through his hair at the back of his head before pulling him down into a kiss, a shudder running through his body at the sensation. Bronwyn is slow and patient and gives Luffy a chance to catch up before running her tongue along his bottom lip. The feeling of her soft tongue goes straight to his groin and he lets out a groan, Bronwyn using the opening to slip her tongue into his mouth. Their kissing became hot and wet and for a moment, and Zoro worried that Luffy might eat Bronwyn's face. A slight gasp leaves Bronwyn as Luffy's arousal becomes apparent and he moves to find friction as his hands flit up and down Bronwyn's side, unsure of what to do.

The pair hear a throat clear and look up to see Zoro squatted beside their heads, wearing a cheshire grin. Luffy's eyes widen until it registers that it's Zoro, while Bronwyn gazes at him through hazy eyes, "Roronoa, whatever is going on in that erotic brain of yours?" The grin Zoro was wearing quickly turned into a full blown smile that threatened to split his face, "You trust me enough to take care of things, right Bryn?" Bronwyn grabbed Zoro's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, caressing his face with her hand as a show of faith in his abilities. Zoro moved and motioned for Luffy to sit up. He grabbed Bronwyn's shirt and pulled it up, tying it behind her head so that it covered her eyes and restrained her arms. A blush brushed her cheeks and a smile crossed her face as Zoro lowered her back onto the floor, hissing at the feeling of the cool floor against her heated skin. Zoro whispered in her ear before he moved behind Luffy, who was watching his every move. "Luffy, I want you to straddle her right below her breasts...you're going to put them to good use while she blows your mind," Zoro poured some baby oil between Bronwyn's nice sized assets. "Now stick your cock between her boobs, squeeze them together and Bryn's agreed to let you fuck her mouth...but be nice, this isn't a battle. She bites without prejudice," and he watched as Luffy's eyes almost popped at the threat and he laughed. Luffy began to move and Bronwyn opened her mouth to take him in. She swirled her tongue around the head and hollowed out her cheeks each time Luffy pulled back, though he wouldn't pull all the way out. The inside of her mouth was so warm and wet, it was amazing and Luffy wasn't sure how long he would last. As he gripped her mounds with his hands, he hesitated, not knowing if he should do anything with them or not.

Zoro placed himself back between Bronwyn's legs, having discarded his own clothes in a heap on the floor. He removed her shorts to see she was ready for him. Looking up, he noticed how the light made shadows across Luffy's lean back. The boy was small for his age, but he was strong and lean and Zoro could see how his muscles moved beneath his skin. Zoro leaned forward, dragging his tongue up Luffy's spine, watching as the boy arched his back till his head hit the older's shoulder. Zoro smirked at his reaction, slowly mouthing, sucking, licking and biting along his left shoulder up to his ear, "Slow down or she's gonna be pissed if you get off before she does."

Noticing Luffy's reluctance with Bronwyn's chest, Zoro placed his hands on top of Luffy's and guided him in using his thumbs to rub circles around her nipples. Luffy nodded before he went back to what he was doing. Zoro, quickly slid on a condom and positioned himself at her entrance before he began pushing in...after a few thrusts, he was fully sheathed in her silky warmth. The feeling of being full caused Bronwyn to moan deep enough Luffy felt the hum clear to his balls. Bronwyn wrapped her legs around Zoro and he held her hips as he followed Luffy's pace. Soon, Bronwyn began to tighten around Zoro so he told Luffy to get to it…pulling his head back and connecting their mouths for the first time. She hummed real hard and sucked Luffy dry as he came in her mouth...seconds later she followed him as Luffy continued to tease her nipples and Zoro rubbed her clit with his thumb. Zoro pulled out, removing the condom from his still stiff member as he watched the pair pant on the ground…their sweat glistening in the light.

"Luffy, clean up and get on the bed. I'll get Bryn cleaned up and then we'll join you." Luffy stretched, the bones in his back popping before he moved to the bed, laying down on his stomach to watch Zoro and Bronwyn. Zoro grabbed Luffy's towel and cleaned the baby oil and cum off her before he untied her and carried her to the bed.

Zoro crossed his arms before looking at the two laying on the bed, clearly enjoying their post orgasm lull, "Okay, this next round better last a bit longer…if I have to fuck you both to get off, well, I guess that's what I'll have to do, but it's not always fun to be the last man standing."

Bronwyn rolled over onto her side before speaking, "I need a few minutes to recuperate from that, can you boys keep yourselves entertained until then?"

As he sat on the bed, Zoro looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes flicked over to Luffy, "Fine. Luffy come here." Luffy scooted across the bed, till he was sitting in front of Zoro…eyes wide and curious. "Luffy, do you  _ _like__  me? Did you like it when I kissed you earlier? I don't want to pressure you if you're not into it, but if you're open to it…I'd like to try some things with you." Zoro noticed that Luffy had kind of spaced off while his eyes roamed the hard body in front of him. The attention brought a slight blush to his face as a spark of hope filled his chest.

Zoro startled as Luffy's hand was planted firmly on his chest, before he was forced on his back with Luffy hovering over him. Luffy leaned over, pressing his mouth to Zoro's, threading his fingers through green hair as he felt Zoro wrap an arm around his waist and pull them flush against one another. The heat radiating from Zoro's body, incited a deep moan from Luffy.

After a few moments, Luffy felt a tug on his hair and pulled away to look at Zoro. Luffy's breath caught in his throat as he peered into the half-lidded, sultry bedroom stare that Zoro was pinning him down with. He looked thoroughly ravished, green hair a mess, skin flush and a predatory grin on his face. Luffy snapped out of his daze as he felt Zoro's baritone reverberate through him. All that came out was a, 'Huh', before Zoro repeated himself. Zoro's voice came out deeper and more gravely than it usually did, "Hey Luff? Why don't you give me head? I would ask Bryn, but I think she'd rather watch for a while and I'm interested to see whose better at it." Zoro watched as Luffy's eyes slanted over to where Bryn was laying, a look of jealousy and something along the lines of realization and determination flew across his face. Luffy looked back to Zoro who was watching him intently, "You know as captain, I'm not one who should take orders from those who are underneath me and right now you are very much so." Zoro simply pointed to the other side of the room, where Luffy noticed a straw hat sitting atop three swords up against the wall, "Captain, I left my title and duties at the door for right now…and I'll pick them back up when we leave." Luffy let out an appreciative hum at Zoro's unspoken suggestion before he nodded his head, noticing how Zoro's eyes lit up a bit before he moved to sit back against the headboard. Zoro wrapped his fingers around the back of Luffy's neck before he pulled him close, their foreheads touching before he spoke softly, "Calm down, go slow…and don't bite, that shit don't grow back." Luffy then realized that he had been shaking, whether from excitement or nervousness, he wasn't sure…but Zoro's words helped and he took a deep breath before looking back at Zoro.

Again, Luffy only nodded before he knelt back on his knees so he was situated between Zoro's legs. He leaned forward, firmly grasping the base of Zoro's dick before taking the entire thing into his mouth. Immediately, he started bobbing his head up and down, and hollowing out his cheeks before humming deep in his throat. Surprise caused Zoro to arch his back off the headboard as he hastily weaved his hands into Luffy's dark hair.  _ _Damn, he doesn't know the meaning of taking things slow. He gives head like he's got something to prove.__ Luffy would pull back to almost the tip before sliding back down till the head hit the back of his throat. Being rubber meant he had no gag reflex and Zoro was thoroughly enjoying it.

Bronwyn decided that she had given the boys enough time to get their issues set and watching them had gotten her hotter than she had expected it too. The way they reacted to each other, their attention to detail made them so attractive to her in that moment. She crawled over to the boys and promptly kissed Zoro, surprising him and causing him to grip Luffy's hair a bit tighter…bringing his attention to what was going on over his head. Bronwyn then pulled Luffy up and kissed him before shoving him back on the bed so she could put a condom on his erection. She then gave Zoro a look, that he seemingly understood as she proceeded to climb on top of Luffy and impale herself on his dick. Luffy released a groan as her weight settled on top of him…he was feeling so overwhelmed by all these new sensations, and closed his eyes as he rested his hands on Bronwyn's thighs. Bronwyn grinded herself on him for a bit, trying to work herself up without getting him off again in the process. They both felt the bed move and paused to see Zoro moving from his spot at he headboard. Bronwyn smirked down at Luffy, "Let's change position. It looks like Zoro wants to join in on the fun." Bronwyn got up and then planted herself down on her hands and knees before turning her head to look at Luffy who was still laying on his back. "Luffy, you better get up and get that or I will", Luffy turned to see a smirking Zoro. Luffy rose up off the bed and positioned himself behind Bronwyn before pushing back in, using her hips to steady himself…intrigued by the new angle and opportunities being in control presented. He started up a slow and steady rhythm that soon had Bronwyn making sounds that make his cock twitch inside her.

Luffy jumped slightly when he felt Zoro press up against him from behind, nipping along his shoulder till he reached his neck, biting softly on the pressure point before moving up to Luffy's ear. He felt the rumble of Zoro's voice through his chest but missed the exchange between him and Bronwyn, "Hey Bryn. You gotta help keep the rhythm going. You know what it's like to be in the middle." Zoro moved his hands to run up Luffy's sides before one settled in the middle of his chest, while the other trailed down an arm and stopped atop one of the hands attached to Bronwyn's hips.

"Yeah. I think when we're finished, you may just have to confine him on the ship and fuck him senseless till he gets his libido under control", came the reply from Bronwyn as she pushed back rather hard against Luffy…causing his ass to grind up against Zoro's dick causing the man to unconsciously buck into Luffy, causing him to pound into Bronwyn harder than he had before, which led to her hands slipping and her falling on her face. Bronwyn groaned deeply before she spoke again, "Roronoa, if you manage to fuck me off this bed again…I'll will not go easy on you when I recover."

Zoro chuckled before returning his attention to Luffy, who appeared to just be trying to take it all in. Zoro lubed up a few fingers before he leaned down to whisper in Luffy's ear, "Relax Luffy. I'm going to prep you now, but let me know if it hurts too much, okay?" Luffy felt a wet finger run down his back before brushing between his cheeks in search of his exit. Said finger circled the area a few times before it slowly began pushing inside. Luffy had been distracted by Bronwyn grinding up against him in the front and Zoro's attentions from the back that he hadn't processed what was happening till he felt the strange stretch of his body, "Hey Zoro! What the hell are you doing?"

Luffy looked back over his shoulder to see Zoro looking back at him. "If you'll relax a bit, I promise this will be well worth it", Zoro pushed his finger deeper…searching for the spot that would make Luffy melt. When his finger grazed it, Luffy's back arched as he cried out, his cock going full tilt into Bronwyn again. Zoro panicked for a moment as it appeared that Luffy had passed out.  _ _Shit, did I break him? Did his brain fizzle out or what?__  Zoro decided to keep working on him as he tried to bring him back around, "Luffy, wake up." Zoro held onto his shoulder as he nudged him with his nose. Luffy's eyes fluttered open for a moment before turning wide, confused eyes up to Zoro. Zoro's breath hitched as he took in the site before him. Luffy was barely coherent, eyes completely blown, showing very little of the deep mocha color that defined him and expressed so much emotion. Zoro continued to work his finger in and out of Luffy, while ever so often, brushing against the spot that took his breath away…to keep his mind on the pleasure instead of the pain. After a couple more minutes and two more fingers, Luffy is almost fucking himself on Zoro's digits. Pressing forward into Bronwyn before moving back, her folds working to keep him inside, just to have those fingers brush that wonderful spot as he pushes back into Zoro's waiting form. "Zoro, you better get a move on things or we're going to finish without you", snickered Bronwyn.

Zoro lubed up after removing his fingers, which had caused Luffy to falter in his current rhythm. He bent Luffy over a bit to make the entrance easier on both of them, "Relax Luffy, this is going to stretch you a bit more…but I'm sure you can handle it." He positioned himself and slowly worked his way in until his hips came in contact with Luffy's ass. Releasing a breath, he marveled at the tightness of Luffy.  _ _Must have something to do with being rubber__ , he mused. The three fumbled for a bit before they found a rhythm and then it almost became a race to see who would finish first.

Bronwyn was the first to go, clenching around Luffy as her body froze up. Zoro was next as he still hadn't had his first orgasm yet, the heat of his essence the final push that sent Luffy over the edge again. He almost completely quit moving, the sensations almost causing him to loose control of his rubber body, so Zoro kept working them through their orgasms till Bronwyn collapsed on the bed, with Luffy almost following if not for Zoro grabbing his waist to keep him from falling on top of the smaller woman. He worked Luffy's condom off before he went and grabbed a towel for cleanup.  _ _Nobody likes to sleep all sticky and I'm sure it's worse when rubber is involved.__

After they had cleaned up, Zoro made his way back to the bed after using the bathroom to find Luffy already asleep. He was a mess, completely undone and Zoro thought he had never looked more amazing. He glanced past Luffy to see Bronwyn laying next to him, watching Zoro as he watched his captain. Bronwyn waited until Zoro had situated himself on the bed before she softly spoke, "You're welcome, Zoro."

A green eyebrow raised at the declaration, "For what?"

"Leading that captain of yours here in the first place", she replied with a smirk. "I knew you'd probably never talk yourself into making a move on him by yourself…so I figured that I would give you a much needed shove." An embarrassed blush graced Zoro's cheeks before he wrapped an arm around Luffy and buried his nose in his neck, a content sigh leaving Luffy when they had gotten adjusted.

The next morning, as the boys got up and around they stretched out their muscles…causing most of the bones in their bodies to crack in a disturbing manner. "Ugh", Bronwyn proceeded to make a face mixed between disbelief and repulsion, "Between the two of you, you are like, all joints. That shit ain't normal." She was sitting at a table drinking tea and reading the paper, "I let the rest of the crew know where you were, so no rush getting back to the ship. You guys should shower up before you go."

The boys nodded and made their way into the bathroom where Zoro ran the shower and did his best to get them both clean, with a few bumps, bruises, curses, apologies and kisses along the way. When they were finally dressed and ready to go; Zoro having returned Luffy's hat and adjusted his swords, stepping back into the roles of Captain and Swordsman, "Thanks a lot Bryn! Last night was so much fun…wasn't it Zoro?"

Zoro looked up at the call of his name, "Oh, yeah. Thanks for everything Bryn."

Bronwyn had been observing how much closer to two now stood, as there was no longer room to fit another person between them, "No problem guys. Anytime you want a third or just a private place away from the crew, my ship is open to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: September 1, 2016


End file.
